


Tick Tick Boom

by kaige68



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye explains Tick Tick Boom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick Tick Boom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) Thursday Trope: [Slap Slap Kiss](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/444764.html). No, there's no porn, *sigh* Also, I so love it when Hawkeye says "Tick Tick Boom".

“Tick tick boom.” Hawkeye chuckled from his vantage point high atop the wall.

Hulk, next to him, grumbled out a “What?” while he kept an eye on Steve and Tony in the pit sparing.

“Tick tick boom, big guy.” When the Hulk just growled and gave him a peripheral evil eye, Clint went on to try and explain. “Slap slap kiss?”

“Nope.” A large green hand dug into the popcorn tub Hawkeye had brought for their viewing pleasure.

Below them Steve pinned an unarmored Tony to the floor, again.

“I hate you, I hate you, I wanna jump your bones.” Clint reached for the snack, Hulk held the bowl out and away.

The Hulk’s head tilted to the side a bit, watching the two men below fight. Tony kept going down easily, Steve was getting exasperated.

“You mean Cap and Iron Man?”

“Come on. Look at them. There is no way Stark is going to out fight Cap without his suit. Every time he tries he gets more and more angry, and typical to the soap opera that is the Avengers, Tony’s just gonna grab Cap by the ears and kiss him some day.”

“Cap’s ears are covered.”

“I was just trying to make a point.” Clint grumbled but finally caught the popcorn bowl and snagged a handful before Hulk took it away again. “Wait, who did you think I was talking about?”

“Hulk and Hawkeye.” Tall, green, and scary said as if it should have been obvious.

Clint’s eyes went wide in surprise, then there was the distraction of Tony being thrown high enough in the air that Hulk actually caught him. When Tony was gingerly placed back on the mat and Hulk was once again on the wall, Clint asked a favor. “Just don’t slap me too hard, big guy.”

“Tick tick boom.”


End file.
